In the Eye of the Hunter
by Grimm Fascinations
Summary: After the events of ‘Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom’ dinosaurs freely walk the Earth again, but at expense of humanity. After a year of their release, human society falls and the dinosaurs rule unchallenged. One man, with an acute hatred of dinosaurs, meets one that changes his view. (Their might be romance in the future, but I have not decided yet)


Author's Notes

Hello, this is Grimm and this is the first chapter to a series that I hope is well received. Before we begin I must address one thing. No I am not abandoning The Guardian, that is just on hold until I return home from my trip. I also know that the story may seem confusing at first, but that's on purpose. Questions involving the eventually bonding of an Indoraptor and a human are going to be answered in a later chapter when we meet some old friends. That's I have to say today. Have a wonderful time reading and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter I: Retribution

"The D.T.T, or Dino Tracking Team, has given warnings to residents of Salt Lake City that the T-Rex, known as Rexy, is making her way to the city. Residents are being evacuated as we speak and can only hope that the Tyrant Lizard doesn't destroy their home. That's all for today folks, stay safe and remember to never go outside at night. This has been your Jurassic news report." Said the reporter as the feed cut.

"That T-Rex is getting awfully close to us, but I think it's going to miss us. We're safe son." Said my father, taking another swig from his beer bottle. He had been this way ever since my mother died at the hands, or rather claws of an Allosaurus.

"That doesn't help alleviate my concerns Dad. You know how dangerous these creatures are," I said, voicing my outrage at his decision. "I mean, you of all people should understand this. Mom was killed by one! I think-" My father slammed his fist down on a table.

"You don't know shit! We're safe here because these animals are brain dead! If your mother had listened to me, she wouldn't be dead right now!" He yelled. He always talked about my mother in this manner. With him, it was always someone else's fault and not his, but the way he spoke about Mom angered me.

"Listen jackass, I can tolerate this for so long, but your stubbornness is going to get us all killed! I mean, you did get Mom killed when you refused to move." I yelled back, taking him by surprise.

He quickly recovered and shot back at me. "She took matters into her own hands and ran. That is no one else's fault by her own!.

"The Allosaurus would've found us if she didn't run! Her choice saved both of our skins, but we could've gotten out of here sooner if you had listened to the warning they had given us. Now you're going to repeat history and we're going to die at the hands of a T-Rex."

A deep frown formed on his face. "Go to your room." He growled.

I shook my head and said, "I think I graduated from that class a long time ago and I think it's time I move out." He looked shocked. Quickly the shock was replaced by a sorrowful look. He had this coming his way for awhile. I turned and stormed out the door. I made my way through the gloomy forest to a place I regarded as a sanctuary. It was a camp site I set up shortly after Mom died. It is also where I kept most of my belongings, such as a machete I received from a friend shortly after the reappearance of the dinosaurs. I also had my trusty hunting rifle that I called Laura, which was the name of my Mom.

I found that tent that I regarded as my second home, and laid down. I closed my eyes and was whisked off to the world of slumbe.

I was torn from my rest by a sound the chilled my blood. In the distance I heard the roar of a T-Rex which meant... Dad! I quickly sprang out of the tent and sprinted to my home. What I saw left a pit in my stomach. Half of my home had collapsed in on itself. Tracks lead from the collapsed portion and back out into the forest. He could still be alive. In the hopes of finding him, I followed the tracks to a severed arm. Clutched tightly in the hand was a family photo. That was the photo we took a week before Mom didn't he listen to me! We could've avoided this! I gently took the photo from his cold hand and pocketed it. I turned away from the horrific scene and returned to my camp. I collapsed on the ground near my tent and cried silent tears. Everything that I knew and loved had been snatched from me and a period of months.

* * *

{3 Years Later}

Sands blew against my face as me and my friend, Carter, traversed No Man's Land. No Man's Land is the western most part of the United States after Retribution Day. The sound of the howling wind was the only thing heard in the desert. It didn't do anything to calm our nerves though. Three years ago today was an event known as Retribution, a day when more dinosaurs turned up from seemingly no where and devastated human society. That was the same day we were introduced to a new horror: The Indoraptor. The Indoraptor was a hybrid much like the Indominous Rex and was a mix between the Indominous and Raptor. It was a horrific combo which still had many nasty surprises. That was the reason this place was devoid of all life. While they don't hunt in packs like the velociraptors, but they're just as if not more dangerous than them. No creature or human set foot in this desert, which was bad, but it was also an opportunity because there were no one besides the Indoraptors here, it meant that there were good loot for scavengers like me and Carter.

"Hey Will, two houses to the left. They looked untouched." Carter said, pointing at two houses that were have not been taken by the desert yet. We struck gold with this find. Even though there is good loot in the desert, it is very difficult to actually find a settlement. Most of the major cities in the desert are infested by Indoraptors.

"Thank God. We can loot the houses and go. I don't fancy our chances if we run into one of those nightmares." I said.

We approached the two houses cautiously in order to check if there were any Indoraptors. The coast was clear and we entered the first house. I have to say the inside of the house looked way worse than the outside. There carpet was torn up and there was claw marks on the wooden wall. In the pieces of the carpet that were left, there were old blood stains. Glass littered the floor and, if you looked hard enough, you could see blood on them. There was no doubt that an Indoraptor had been there which worried me. If there was an Indoraptor here before that meant they were still in the area.

"Let's check the second one. If an Indoraptor was here we won't find anything of use." Carter said, exiting the building. He was probably thinking the same thing. We walked over to the second one and it was in much better condition than the first. Although the windows are broken, everything else looked untouched.

"Check this floor, I'll check the second." I said, walking up the stairs. The first room I entered was a bedroom. There was a broken queen sized bed along with a nightstand and a dresser. I checked the dresser first finding nothing but old and torn clothes. I checked the nightstand and found some money and a small pocket knife. There was nothing of use so none of it was taken.

The second room was another bedroom. Once again, I didn't find anything of use. I checked the bathroom and found some medicine and a bandage. I took both of those because they are of short supply. The last room I checked was an office and besides paper, I found nothing of use. I was about to leave when I noticed a small safe tucked into the corner of the room. This is going to take awhile.

After a minute of trying to figure out the combination, I gave up and started hitting it with butt of my rifle.

"The Hell is that noise!" Carter shouted. "You going to bring the raptors over here."

"Do you have any better ideas? There's a safe that needs to be cracked." I shouted back. I really hope there isn't a raptor in the area, but with the amount of noise we're making we're bound to attract one. If we're lucky maybe an entire pack.

"Come here, I think I have something in my pack." Said Carter. I stood up and made my way to the stairs. Halfway down the stairs I heard a noise that made my heart stop. It was the clicking claws of an Indoraptor. I picked up my speed and when I got to where Carter was, I realized the mistake I made. Carter was being hoisted in the air by the claws of the raptor. I quickly turned around and ran up the stairs and back into the office.

The raptor let out a roar and slowly, as if toying with me, dragged its claws against the wall. "I'm so screwed." I muttered under my breath. I was tempted just to give up and let it eat me, but where's the fun in that. I pushed a desk in front of the door because the raptor was taking its sweet time scanned the room for another exit. My eyes landed on a window that was angled at the front yard. It was definitely going to be painful, but I see no other alternative.

I let my rifle hang from a strap on my shoulder and pulled out my pistol. I aimed at the window and shot it, breaking the glass. With the glass out of the way, I jumped through the window. I landed hard on my legs, which hurt a lot, but much to my relief, they were not broken. I stood up and sprinted as far away from the house as humanly possible. I turned back to face the house and crouched down. I readied my rifle for the inevitable fight.

After a few minutes silence was the only thing that was heard. Did I manage to scare off the carnivore? I lowered my rifle and observed the surroundings. Suddenly, the raptor flew through the wall of the office and let out a roar. Guess that answers my question. I took aim and pulled the trigger. After four shots with the rifle, the Indoraptor turned around and ran.

I stayed crouching for about an hour and waited for the raptor to return. It never did return though. How the Hell did I manage to scare off such a vicious beast. Decided I should take my chances and made a desperate sprint for my car. It was an old pickup truck that belonged to my Dad before he met his unfortunate end. I got in and started the engine. I've never stepped on the gas so hard before in my life. As the adrenaline from my fight wore off the gravity of my situation managed to catch up to me. I lost my friend and was going to be hunted by this thing for the rest of my life if I don't get out of here fast enough. This supply run was a major bust. God I need a nap when I get home.


End file.
